Lost in thoughts
by Mini-pan
Summary: "Contre les regrets. Ceux qui vous rongent, vous poussent à la démence et à l'abandon, vous broient en silence pour ne laisser de vous que l'ombre de ce qui fut jadis un homme libre et empreint d'espoir."


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je viens enfin de trouver comment faire une introduction (quiche powa.). Je vous prierai d'être bienveillant à mon égard, j'ai des capacités limités dans certains domaines *soupire* Bref ! Tout ça pour vous dire que ce texte m'est venu il y a quelques jours, et que l'envie m'a prise de le faire partager. Le registre est assez sombre, et plusieurs lectures vous seront peut être nécessaires pour être sur de l'identité des différents protagonistes, mais cela fait parti du jeu ! Les reviews font toujours énormément plaisir, et les critiques sont quant à elles, toujours bonnes à prendre. Donc oui, au fond de moi j'espère secrètement avoir vos avis, mais aucune pression hein !**

**Trêve de bavardage, voici mon court récit.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOST IN THOUGHTS<strong>

_ par Mini_

_Echo_ de Jason Walker

Etait-ce inévitable ? La douleur était insupportable, brulure vive sur son cœur mis à nu, à genoux devant ce qu'il restait d'un amour perdu. Il l'avait aimée, éperdument, d'une manière si insolente et démesurée que cette passion les avaient laissés écorchés après quelques mois seulement. Une éternité pourtant quand son corps se consumait sous ses baisers. Il revoyait leur première nuit, leur premier baiser, la chaleur de son corps au matin, l'attrait de l'interdit. Sa plume, légère, rendant grâce à la communion de la chair et de l'esprit, qui parcourait les lignes, grisée d'une réalité passionnée. Mais ce 'nous' avait-il jamais existé ? Tandis que sous ses doigts la pierre lisse et froide achevait de briser les souvenirs épars d'une jeunesse enflammée, il pleurait, laissant ces perles rares creuser sur son visage fatigué deux sillons argentés. Il faisait froid.

C'est alors que la colère vint. Tout d'abord contre elle, contre l'avidité des hommes, contre la folie d'une époque, et contre un monde qui s'acharnait à détruire ce que les peuples se crevaient à construire, inlassablement. Contre une paix impossible, et des guerres pourtant improbables, dans l'ère de la destruction massives et des conflits diplomatiques, des amitiés de surfaces et des amours défendus, des esclavagistes avant-gardistes des envies d'anarchie. Puis contre les regrets. Ceux qui vous rongent, vous poussent à la démence et à l'abandon, vous broient en silence pour ne laisser de vous que l'ombre de ce qui fut jadis un homme libre et empreint d'espoir. Son poing s'abattit lourdement sur le granit gelé, douleur sourde, triste remède aux meurtrissures de son âme. Un cri déchirant rompit le silence solennel dans lequel étaient plongés les lieux.

Il n'aurait pas dû être ici. Ces derniers jours, il avait affiché un détachement travaillé, répétant avec force, comme pour s'en convaincre, que l'affaire était close. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était vu convié aux derniers adieux, il avait fuit, le regard vague, perdu à l'évocation d'un avenir qu'il voyait seul et incertains. Il était fatigué des échecs. Les larmes coulaient désormais à flots, intarissables, emportant avec elles l'essence d'un homme aux multiples fêlures. Il offrait aux rares passants la perspective pénible de la misère discrète de notre époque : la solitude.

Une main se posa furtivement sur son épaule, témoignage discret de son soutient, incertains, soucieux de ne pas s'imposer, respectueux de sa souffrance solitaire. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit, une partie de sa vie reposant non loin, mais elle voulait être présente pour lui. Elle savait qu'elle le trouverait ici. Malgré ses grands airs et ses beaux discours, un seul regard avait suffit à faire tomber les frêles remparts qu'il s'épuisait à bâtir depuis son départ. La fragilité qu'elle avait entrevue l'avait laissée chancelante mais elle s'était tu, assistant impuissante à son triste numéro. Multipliant les pirouettes, en bon roi de l'illusion il avait signé une brillante prestation puis s'était éloigné le regard éteint. Elle avait voulu lui tendre la main, le serrer enfin dans ses bras mais ses propres démons l'enchainaient encore, maillons de peurs, de colère et de rancœur, meurtrissant son cœur. Il était tard et le commissariat résonnait des pas pressés des derniers employés. Quand le silence avait enfin pris ses aises elle s'était effondrée. Si l'affaire avait été pénible, ses conséquences lui donnaient des vertiges. Il était son repère, son ancre dans la mer capricieuse et souvent houleuse de sa vie, mise à mal par le départ prématuré d'un être cher. Il était l'éclairci, l'once d'espoir qui lui avait rendu peu à peu le sourire. Il s'efforçait chaque jour de la soulager du poids des souvenirs, présence discrète, devenu indispensable à force de travail et d'aventures. Elle avait soupiré, repensant à ces moments où tout aurait pu basculer, mais où elle avait fuit. Elle l'aimait, ce n'était plus une question mais une désarmante certitude, et le voir ainsi lui était insupportable. Elle s'était pourtant su incapable de soutenir son regard ce soir là, épuisée, elle aurait craqué avant même d'avoir atteint son palier, elle le savait. Les yeux rouges, elle avait accueilli avec soulagement un sommeil libre de tout rêve.

Elle était arrivée tôt au Trinity Cemetery, sur Reverside Drive. La cérémonie avait eu lieu la veille et seul le froissement des feuilles sous ses pas venait troubler la quiétude des lieux. Le blizzard hivernal et l'heure matinale suffisaient à éloigner les curieux, ils seraient seuls. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour l'observer, à genoux devant le vestige de celle qui fût avant elle sa source d'inspiration. Elle l'enviait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la haïr, tourbillon passionnel qu'elle s'empressa d'évincer, sentiments inappropriés alors qu'elle venait l'assister. Elle s'avança incertaine, troublée de ne pas emprunter les allées familières qui la menaient si souvent à la tombe de sa mère. Inspirant profondément, elle posa une main tremblante sur son épaule, murmurant dans un souffle : « Je suis là. »

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, les secondes s'égrenant comme des heures, insolente lenteur, grandeur des temps figés pour deux êtres mutilés. Ils n'étaient chacun que la moitié d'un tout sensible et fragile. En proie au doute et aux regrets, ils s'égaraient lorsque l'espoir renaissait, ils le fuyaient, aveuglés par l'éclat oublié d'un bonheur passé. Réapprendre à vivre.

Tout à coup leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils plongèrent, toute défense vacillant sous le poids des peines. Ils se heurtèrent surpris à l'écho de leurs cris, au reflet brillant de leur détresse, transcendée par les yeux de l'être aimé. Le voyage les laissa tremblant. Sans qu'ils n'en soient véritablement conscients, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et ils se trouvèrent bientôt épaule contre épaule, agenouillés devant les bouquets opalins humides de rosée. Le soleil achevait sa lente extraction à l'horizon, projetant sur le monde ses pâles rayons, pourchassant les ombres. Le chant clair d'un rossignol fit vibrer l'air, première note d'un étonnant concerto. Pour nos deux héros, ciel et terre unirent leur voix : le souffle discret du vent de mars se fit plus puissant, emportant dans sa danse la fierté des peupliers bordant les allées. Cette valse renversante fut brève mais suffit à faire renaitre un sourire sur les lèvres salées de l'écrivain et de sa partenaire. D'un même mouvement ils se levèrent et quittèrent les lieux sans un regard en arrière. Quiconque aurait été surpris de les voir ainsi s'éloigner, mais eux avaient compris que sur les décombres de leurs cœurs brisés était née cette même certitude : ils aspiraient enfin à guérir, ensemble.

Always.


End file.
